


And They Were Roommates

by Otte



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otte/pseuds/Otte
Summary: The title says it all pretty much! Fluff! Ahh such love between to two.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is going all over the place with "And they were Roommates" -thing and I heard someone say it's always okay to write about cliches soooo here you go~~~~

Key turned on the lock, and Sasuke opened the door to his new apartment. Free of roommates, peaceful. He finally had a normal home for a man of his age, he thought.

He settled in. It didn’t take him many days to unpack and decorate. Actually he didn’t decorate that much, carpets and curtains were just about enough for him. No table cloths for him, no. For the first two weeks Sasuke was happy and content in the new place. Then something started bothering him. 

At fist he didn’t realize what is was about the place that made him feel awkward. When out, he did miss home and wanted to return there but once back home he wanted to go out again. He was restless. The place was missing something. It didn’t feel like home.

After having lived there for over a month Sasuke’s discomfort began to show also outside his home. His colleagues at work began to wonder about him, had he been through a break up? He looked so depressed and out of it.

Actually, Sasuke had stopped seeing someone. But it wasn’t like Sasuke had ever been in a relationship with that someone. And Sasuke would not let himself think that his home felt empty because he hadn’t seen Naruto in weeks. Not after Sasuke had moved out of their shared home.

It all happened because their common friend, Sakura, had suggested that they share an apartment to save up since both Sasuke and Naruto had been complaining about rent prizes and difficulties with saving money for future. Then after almost a year of living together they had both gotten new jobs and decided it made sense to get their own one-bedroom apartments again.

Except Sasuke only found out he was miserable without Naruto to drag him along to his daily shenanigans after they moved apart. And only after living by himself for several weeks. Now if he could only confess this to himself so that he could move on to the next step: contacting the other.

But when had Sasuke ever been the active one of those two? It was an ordinary evening of feeling lonely and awkward in his apartment, while thinking of how in the world did he not realize the affection he had had for the other while he had still had him within grasp when there was someone banging their fist on his door.

He opened it to reveal Naruto, and even though you may not have been but trust me, Sasuke was surprised. Rising his hand with motioning for Sasuke to keep quiet for a moment, Naruto took out a letter from his pocket and with shaky hands he began to read. Words of friendship and companionship, need for the other and of love were the ones that Naruto read out, never lifting his gaze from the paper.

It was hard for Sasuke to let Naruto finish reading and not just hug him right after popping up at his door. In stead, he crossed his arms and leaned on the doorframe. Sasuke couldn’t help but let out a rare smile. His dobe was back in his life. And this time he wouldn’t be so stupid as to let him go.


End file.
